


ice and snow

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This Is Sad, idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Chang was dead.Chang was dead.The cold words echoed around his mind and Tintin couldn't find himself believing them even when he knew they were true.
Relationships: Tchang Tchong-Jen | Chang Chong-Chen/Tintin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	ice and snow

**Author's Note:**

> i said that my first tintin fic wouldn't be angsty, i said i wouldn't kill anyone
> 
> and i lied to myself. im sorry.

Chang was dead.

_Chang was dead._

The cold words echoed around his mind and Tintin couldn't find himself believing them even when he knew they were true.

The entire goal of the trip up the mountains was to find Chang. To find him alive, to save him, to take him home.

That wasn't what happened.

If only Tintin had gotten to him faster.

They had finally found the cave his friend was hidden away in. It was a dry place where he could have hidden from the biting wind. 

Chang wasn't supposed to survive that plane crash, yet he did. It almost seemed as if the world retaliated with keeping him stuck in the cold for too long.

He was frozen, cold, and it looked as if he had starved. 

And it was really too much for Tintin. The Captain had really tried his best to cheer him up, but sadly to no avail. 

There really wasn't anything that could be done. 

He blamed himself so, so much. If the trek through the snow had been just the tiniest bit faster, if he had started earlier, if he had not fallen-

"Tintin?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts, the ice of the situation still not breaking away. He turned his head from where he lay curled up against the wall. "Captain-"

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Haddock sat down beside him, "We'll have to get going soon, I know it's only been a few days, but we have to talk to-"

"It's my fault," Tintin blurted, looking down at his feet, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"You mean Chang?" Haddock whispered, "You know that it was miraculous that he survived even the plane crash and that he found his way up that mountain like that."

"But if we had been just the tiniest bit faster-"

"Tintin."

"I know, I just miss him, Captain," He shuffled his feet, "I loved him, I- I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Tintin. I miss him too."

If only things had just been a little different, none of this would've happened. Chang would be with them, unscathed, unharmed, and most importantly, at Tintin's side. 

But life didn't work that way, did it?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nalanoola, ig you can attack me there or smth


End file.
